


Little touch of heaven

by schofieldelicate



Series: bittersweet blakefield [2]
Category: 1917 - Fandom, blakefield - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, my favorite idiots, proposal, they are in love and im going to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schofieldelicate/pseuds/schofieldelicate
Summary: The world was a blurry mess, but Schofield could see Blake so clearly.(I'm terrible at summaries, please give me a chance)
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: bittersweet blakefield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803160
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Little touch of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> 199 works under blake/scho!! I’m so glad our little family is growing 🥺 and i love u all so much

The sun was shining brightly on the prairie, all the colors around William Schofield vivid and playful. The grass was juicy green, the flowers joyfully yellow, but the brightest and most beautiful thing in the whole prairie was Tom Blake. The man was lying in the grass, a spectacle of colors over him. His brown, chocolate curls were sticking on his forehead, his blue eyes shimmering like sapphires in the light of the sun, his porcelain skin pale as a white oak tree. He was playing with his golden rings, a soft smile on his cherry lips.

“Scho”, the ravishingly beautiful boy said, slowly looking up to Schofield, who was sitting next to him. William wasn’t doing anything; just listening to the melodic chirping of the birds and observing his lover fondly.

“Yes?”; he answered calmly, his gaze on Blake as he sat up and moved closer to him. He sat down next to Schofield and the blonde man couldn’t stop himself from tenderly cupping Tom’s face, pressing a sweet, little kiss on his nose.

“I like it here. Can we just stay and never go back?”, Blake said, leaning his head on Schofield’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Immediately, Schofield wrapped his arm around Blake’s waist, pressing a soft kiss on the crown of his head. Blake was right; it was idyllic here. If William hadn’t known of the terrible war that was being fought a couple of miles east, he might have assumed that he was in heaven.

“It’s not that easy”, he replied softly, earning a little pout from his lover.

“There is an abandoned chateau not too far away. We could just go live there; I’m sure they wouldn’t miss us”, Blake continued, a smile on his pretty lips.

“Also, I am quite sure that I was meant to be a royal”, he added, giggling in an adorable manner. Schofield felt himself bloom; he couldn’t resist the gorgeous boy at all.

“Mm. That’s true; you are a little bit of a drama queen”, Schofield teased his lover, earning a little slap on his chest.

“Well, actually, I see myself as a knight who has to save the pretty princess, which - in my case - would be you”, he replied proudly, trying to seem tough. 

“We both know it would be the other way around”, was all Schofield replied, pressing a tender kiss on Blake’s chubby cheeks. Tom just pouted, so Schofield continued to pepper little kisses on Tom’s delicate skin.

“Scho?”, Blake said after a while. Schofield pressed a final kiss on Tom’s neck, looking up to his lover. The sun was kissing his skin, making it look golden and Schofield fell in love all over again.

“Do you know that I love you?”, Tom asked, intertwining his fingers with William’s.

“I mean… You do tell me a dozen times a day”, William grinned, rubbing over the back of Tom’s hand. They were so soft in comparison to his.

“I really do, you know. Like, forever”, Tom continued, leaning forward and pressing a little kiss on Schofield’s lips. Schofield sighed happily, pressing his forehead against Tom’s and breathing in deeply.

“Tom, you are my everything”, he whispered and Blake giggled adorably, bumping his nose into Will’s. Then he looked down at his hands and started to play with his rings again.

“Mm. I just wish it was official”, Blake answered, crowing his head lightly. William was a little confused; how could they make it official? If Tom wanted, he would scream it on the frontline, but that would only get them in trouble.

“How-“, he started, but all of a sudden Blake pressed his finger against his lips, looking at him with big eyes.

“Marry me, Scho”, he said desperately, moving around that he was on one knee in front of Schofield.

“Marry me”, he repeated and Schofield felt like he was about to faint. Everything around him became blurry, Tom being the only thing he saw clearly. And so clearly. Tom Blake was the water and oxygen keeping him alive. He was the ray of sunshine he needed to make up through another day, the person who kept the earth circling around the sun.

William wasn’t stupid; he knew that there was no such thing as a marriage between two men. Hell, even their pure existence together was a sin in most people’s eyes. But William Schofield didn’t care. He was in love and the way Tom was looking at him - as if he hung the stars and the moon - showed Schofield so clearly that Tom felt the same way.

“Tom…”, William stuttered, but Blake shook his head again, looking it at his hands. Then he took off the golden ring on his pinky finger, putting it in his palm. William’s heart started racing and he slowly raised his gaze to his lover’s stunning face. His golden cheeks were now a sweet shade of red, like candied apples from a fair back at home. William wanted to kiss the gorgeous color away.

“I love you”, he whispered quietly and Blake smiled, holding the ring towards Schofield. It was a simple, golden ring, but Will knew how much it meant to Blake. The ring was from back home and giving it to him was like welcoming him in his family.

Schofield felt himself bloom and could feel how his heart was about to explode. Every single cell in his body, hell, every single atom making up his body was so hopelessly in love with the gorgeous boy in front of him.

“William Schofield, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?”, Tom finally asked him and William immediately wrapped his arms around Blake’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes”, he whispered fondly, a single tear rolling down on his cheek. Blake quickly wiped it away, pressing a kiss on his cheek. He took Schofield’s hand in his, putting the marriage token on Will’s ring finger and kissing it.

“T-tom, are you serious?”, William couldn’t help but choke, pressing his face into the crook of Tom’s neck. Usually, the situation was the other way around; Schofield protecting his lover, but this was a welcome change.

“Of course”, Tom answered and Schofield looked up, cupping the face of his lover. No, his fiancé.

“I can’t wait to get back home with you. After the war”, Schofield stated truthfully, slowly rushing his fingers over Tom‘s boyish cheeks. The younger boy immediately smiled brightly, fluttering his lashes adoringly.

“Or we can just move into a chateau here. I could pick the cherries and you could do the rest of the housework”, Blake giggled and pressed a tender kiss on William’s nose.

“That’s not how a healthy marriage works, baby. Each spouse has to do 50% of the work”, he chuckled, but William knew that he would do everything anyways. Blake had that effect on him; making him the most devoted boy- husband out there.

“Alright. As long as I am with you”, Tom replied with a little smile and Schofield cupped his face, pressing a kiss on Tom’s lips. And then another one. Tom moaned lightly, his hands brushing through William’s blonde hair.

Schofield would remember this moment forever. This pure moment of happiness, that was the opposite of the world around them. How the whole world around him was a blur and Tom, the love of his life, was bright and beautiful as a prism in the sun. And how invincible William felt with Blake in his arms, the golden ring on his finger.

But no one was invincible in the time of war, a fact William Schofield learned on April the sixth, his dying husband in his arms.

And after this day. William Schofield's world lost all its colors and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> please share ur opinion ily 🥺
> 
> and omg i just had a really good idea for a fic stay tuned skksjdk im super excited now


End file.
